The Beginning
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: The beginning of the most legendary love stories ever,Kakashi and Sakura...first story.. I don't own any of the characters within this story and this is my first fic soo, don't be too harsh..... If you don't like KAKASAKU, I ask you kindly not to read i
1. Chapter 1

**At the Beginning ~**

A loud cry of pain could be heard throughout the entire hospital. Sakura was in labor with her second child and after proclaiming that the first one was to be her last, here she was with the second. With Tsunade cheering in the background and holding the hand of her god daughter all she could think was whether this next child of Sakura's was going to be a boy or a girl. As Kakashi stands by his wife's side gripping her hand like there were no tomorrow, he also wonders whether his kid was going to be a boy or a girl. Then suddenly a little silver enfant glowing with green eyes appeared before them. Kakashi congratulates his wife and kisses her forehead. Tsunade rushes over to hold the little guy and couldn't help but get tears in her eyes. Sakura had a little baby boy and she decided to name him Obito in honor of Kakashi's beloved friend. Now 5 years have passed and little Rin and Obito both play in the backyard as their parents watch over them with pride. In the village everyone knows that the 2 silver haired children were none other than the legacies of the famous Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Most people were happy for this blessed family but some still wonder how a sensei and his student got together. That finally brings us back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Beginning~

Chapter 1

It was a very beautiful day in the hidden leaf village. Naruto was enjoying a little stroll in the village after returning from a recent S-ranked mission. It has been a while since Naruto was proclaimed as a jounin and it was only a matter of time that he would surely become the hokage. As Naruto looked onto the sun feeling happy about his life, he accidentally bumped into another jounin.

"Watch where you're going next time!" – Naruto

"You're one to talk! You were watching the sun" – Sasuke said while rubbing his head.

"OH HI SASUKE LONG TIME NO SEE!" – Naruto yelled

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled knowing if it weren't for Naruto, Sasuke would have been lost on the path of darkness forever.

It's been a few years since Sasuke's return and it definitely took a while for him to earn the respect and forgiveness of the village, but his original team mates from team Kakashi eventually gave in.

"What were you doing today Sasuke?" – Naruto

"I was out for a walk, and you?" – Sasuke

"SAME HERE… WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" – Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs happily.

"Geez don't yell so loud" – Sasuke

All of a sudden Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to run.

"Naruto slow down… do you even know where you are going?" – Sasuke panted

"Hahahaha Nope" – Naruto

The friendship between Naruto and Sasuke never really changed even after Sasuke left. In a way they became closer and they understood each other more. All of a sudden Naruto stopped running, stopping in the middle of a field that brought back genin memories, and making Sasuke trip.

"Why did you stop running out of now where?" – Sasuke

"Look over there; it's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura" – Naruto said while pointing.

"Isn't this where we sparred when we were genin" – Sasuke

"Yeah, and it looks like Sakura and Kakashi are training or something" – Naruto

"Why don't we watch them?" – Sasuke

"Sure, I have nothing else to do any way" - Naruto

Ever since Sakura had realized that she wasn't such a great help for her team, she had decided to become stronger not only for them but for herself. In the past all Sakura wanted to do was become equal with her team, at that time it seemed impossible, but after the help of many and the encouragement of her beloved sensei nothing could ever get in the way of Sakura Haruno.

As for Kakashi he too had realized a few things about himself. It was true he wasn't a perfect jounin and realized that soon after Sasuke left, he especially felt the guilt towards the only girl on his team, Sakura Haruno. After the chuunin exams he noticed the way he always paid more attention towards the Naruto and Sasuke. Before he could apologize to Sakura about his careless actions she moved on to get the help from the Hokage herself. Kakashi had seen his team break apart in front of him and all he felt was helpless. Though he knew at the time his actions were going to confront him whether or not he wanted it to or not.

Later on Sakura came to Kakashi one day. After that day things between them had changed.

_FLASHBACK_

"Kakashi-sensei!" – Sakura waved

"Hi Sakura what's up?" – Kakashi

"Nothing much, and you?" – Sakura

"Nothing out of the usual, I'm just thinking about life" – Kakashi smiled

"So do you mind if I join you?" – Sakura

"Why not, I could use the company" – Kakashi said while reading his book again.

A beautiful mellow sunset had just begun to form fitting in with the mood.

Kakashi and Sakura started to walk towards the place where they had used to train in when they were genin. Sakura smiled and chuckled to herself remembering those times.

"What's so funny?" – Kakashi

Sakura just laughed while pointing to a random tree.

"I don't really get it" – Kakashi

"That's the tree that Naruto got caught in when he fell for your trap with the bells, remember?" – Sakura

"He really was the village's number on knuckle headed ninja" – Kakashi

"He still is" – Sakura

The 2 of them laughed and had decided to go and sit underneath the tree while reminiscing at old times and memories.

"Those missions were really something back then" – Kakashi

"I guess you could say that, but I was never really any help back then" – Sakura said sadly

"You know that's not true Sakura" – Kakashi

"It's funny how we survived all those times anyway, all I ever did was either hide or get saved by you and the guys… I could of made you guys lose your lives back then" – Sakura said sadly

"You're making it sound as if you were a burden on our team Sakura" – Kakashi

"I was! No matter what I did, I was never good enough, I always let you guys down…I…never mattered" – tiny tears began to fall from Sakura's emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry sensei" – Sakura said those words and then she disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

Kakashi was about to tell her not to blame herself and that it was also his fault but she had just disappeared like that. He realized that all those years he wasn't the only one feeling depressed about the collapse of team 7. Sakura had suffered the feelings of neglect and failure all those years. Guilt had stabbed Kakashi hard and he knew he had to find Sakura and settle things from the past in order to move on with the future.

Kakashi looked everywhere for Sakura and then he bumped into Gai sensei.

"Hey Gai!" – Kakashi

"Ah my eternal rival congratulations on your cherry blossom of youth becoming a jounin" – Gai smiled and gave his famous thumbs up

"Sakura became a jounin?" – Kakashi

"Yep, today" – Gai

Guilt had once again stabbed Kakashi again but only harder. Why didn't she tell him? Kakashi knew that he had to find Sakura no matter what.

"Gai, do you know where she might be right now?" – Kakashi

"Yeah, she should be at the bar, Lee went to celebrate with her not to long ago" – Gai

Kakashi rushed over to the bar where jounins usually hang out. Kakashi had spotted Ino and lee drinking and frantically made his way over to them.

"Hey guys have you seen Sakura?" – Kakashi

"She left about an hour ago" – Lee

"Some celebration, she's such a party pooper (hiccup)" – Ino said drunk

"Thanks, oh and guys get home safely alright?" – Kakashi

"Yes sir" – Ino and Lee.

Kakashi ran to Sakura's single apartment and knocked at her window.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" – Sakura said while letting him in

"So you're a jounin now" – Kakashi

"Sensei, about earlier I didn't mean to run off like that it's just that" – Sakura was interrupted by Kakashi's embrace.

"Sakura, I don't know If these words matter to you if I say them now, but I'm sorry" – Kakashi

"I failed you as a sensei and I let you suffer all this time" – Kakashi

"Sensei, I don't blame you for anything…" – Sakura said as tears fell

"I was just upset at the thought of how I could of lost all of you and it would have been my fault" – Sakura

"Please sensei, just don't blame yourself anymore" – Sakura

Kakashi started to chuckle

"What's so funny" – Sakura

"Well you called me sensei" – Kakashi said while Sakura looked at him confused

"We're equals" – Kakashi smiled

Now a flood of tears poured out of Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, did I say something?" – Kakashi asked as they continued to hug

"I always wanted to be equals with you" – Sakura

The 2 of them looked deeper into each others eyes and as Kakashi wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks they both closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Sorry for the very long long wait….


End file.
